


The Immaculate Conception

by WierdAlienFantasies



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Alien Biology, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Misunderstandings, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 07:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16828378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WierdAlienFantasies/pseuds/WierdAlienFantasies
Summary: Mantis has a big announcement to make. Peter really should have thought things through before giving her a book he'd never read...





	The Immaculate Conception

Peter is sitting in his pilot’s chair full on jamming out to ‘The Rubberband Man’. He is so focused on the music that he doesn’t even notice Mantis until she clears her throat. Scrambling to retain some small measure of his dignity, Peter lies back in an overly exaggerated casual lean. Plastering his best smile on his face, he greets the newest Guardian (Nebula most definitely does not count as Gamora still has to intervene at least once a day to stop her maiming anyone).

“Mantis! How’s it going?”

Mantis shifts, refusing to meet Peter’s gaze. She opens her mouth, but bites down on her lip before any words come out. Peter, realising something is wrong, straightens up. Genuine concern flashes in his eyes as he speaks, this time more softly.

“Hey, it’s alright. You know you can tell me anything right? If something’s bothering you, whatever or whoever it is, I want to help.”

His words only seem to make Mantis more distressed. She reaches up to tug at her own antennae, face twisting into an unhappy frown. Taking a shaky breath, she all but whispers.

“I... I am scared what you will think of me.”

Peter places a gentle hand on her shoulder.

“Hey, look at me.”

Mantis’s eyes dart up to meet his gaze. They are larger than usual, glistening with unshed tears.

“Whatever it is, I promise I won’t think any less of you. It can’t be worse than some of the things Rocket and Drax have done. Hell, even I make the odd mistake.”

Mantis’s face flickers into a wobbly smile, but she can’t seem to maintain the expression and her face soon returns to a mask of concern. Taking a shaky breath, she seems to steel herself.

“I... I am pregnant.”

Peter stares in shock for all of two seconds before collapsing to the ground in a dead faint.

* * *

“Is Quill dead?”

“No Drax, he is not dead. He just passed out, he’ll be coming to soon.”

“Pity, I coulda used his room.”

“I am groot!”

“Okay, yeah, I woulda missed him. Jus’ a little.”

“I do not see why you will not let me assist. I could have him awake with a single shock-“

“No Nebula, you cannot use your batons on Peter. How many times do I have to repeat myself? Peter is not dead, you cannot have his things or his room, and nobody is going to electrocute anyone else.”

“This is... this is all my fault...”

Peter gradually becomes aware of voices above him. With a groan he pushes himself upright, clutching his head. His vision swirls, kaleidoscopes of colour dancing before his eyes. A hand grasps his shoulder, gently steadying him. As his vision clears he sees Gamora, concern plastered across her face as she looks over him.

“Peter, you’re awake. Take it easy, we’re not sure why you collapsed. We didn’t want to move you, but if you feel up to standing we can take you to the medbay and run some tests...”

Peter waves his hand, cutting her off.

“It’s okay, I’m okay. I think. I was just listening to my music, then Mantis came to me...”

His eyes widen in shock as their conversation comes crashing back to him. He turns to stare at Mantis, who is tugging at her sleeves staring pointedly at the floor. He opens his mouth but no words come out, his jaw just hanging open. Nebula, leaning against the wall just beyond Gamora, raises an eyebrow.

“Quill, speechless? I’m almost impressed. What did you do to him?”

Mantis gives an unhappy wail. Gamora elbows her sister in the side and flashes her a glare, then hastily tries to reassure Mantis.

“Ignore her. I am sure you did not mean to shock Peter this way.”

Drax chimes in from where he stands in the corner.

“This is not the first time it has happened. You should have seen the look on his face when I lost my trousers and went searching for them on the bridge...”

Rocket throws up his hands in disgust.

“Why’d ya hafta bring that up? I’d only jus’ managed ta get that image outta my head, an’ now it’s back...”

“I am groot?”

“No, I ain’t gonna explain it ta ya. Jus’ be glad ya didn’t see it...”

Gamora rolls her eyes, turning her attention back to Peter. He hasn’t moved, his attention fixed squarely on Mantis. Gamora is starting to worry. Hesitantly, she tries to ask Mantis what happened in a more gentle way than Nebula.

“Mantis... did you say something to Peter?”

Mantis lowers her head in shame. Gamora feels a twinge of guilt, and so tries to reassure the other woman.

“It’s okay, I know you would never purposely hurt any of us. Please tell us what happened.”

Mantis seems torn with indecision for a moment, before she speaks in a voice so small it has everyone except Nebula and Rocket straining to listen.

“I told him... I told him that I am pregnant.”

There is a moment of silence, then all chaos breaks loose. Peter, seemingly recovering his senses, starts to talk to himself.

“Oh man, we’re gonna need so many supplies... do you think we can reuse Groot’s things or would they not be safe for whatever Mantis’s species is...”

Rocket, eyes wide with horror, begins backing away from Mantis as if she had just revealed she was a bomb about to go off.

“Oh no, I ain’t getting involved in this. This... this ain’t what I signed up for...”

Groot, eyes wide in curiosity, approaches Mantis. She seems close to tears, arms wrapped tightly around herself. He offers her a branch. With a sniffle she accepts and clings tightly to it. With his free branch he pats her comfortingly on the back.

“I am groot.”

“I hope the baby takes after its father so that it is not as hideous as you.”

Drax earnestly addresses Mantis. Gamora levels a glare at him.

“What? On my homeworld it is customary to extend goodwill to the unborn offspring. I was merely expressing my desire for it grow up with a less disgusting appearance...”

Rolling her eyes, Nebula pushes herself off the wall. Rolling her left shoulder, she raises her cybernetic arm in the air and releases a sonic pulse. Whilst not powerful enough to cause any damage, it leaves the other Guardians in stunned silence. Clearing her throat, Nebula seizes on the silence to speak.

“You’re all idiots. Mantis is not pregnant, my bioscanners would register the change if she was. She’s probably a virgin anyway.”

Mantis flushes rosy pink and once again Gamora jabs Nebula with an angry hiss.

“Sister!”

Nebula shrugs.

“It’s not my fault it’s true. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to leave before the urge to ram my head against the wall gets too strong.”

With that she saunters off. The Guardians stay where they are for a moment, processing the new information. It is Gamora who seems to recover first, turning to Mantis.

“Nebula lacks social grace, but she is a terrible liar. She was telling the truth when she said her bioscans would be able to pick up a pregnancy, so that means you are indeed not pregnant.”

She pauses, her gaze softening.

“Why did you think you were pregnant in the first place Mantis?”

Mantis, face still flushed with embarrassment, seems to deflate. Groot squeezes her hand reassuringly, flashing her a kindly smile when she turns to look at him.

“I am groot.”

“Well... I was reading this book Peter gave me. He said it would help answer all of my questions, fill in some of the gaps where Ego kept me in the dark.”

Mantis hesitates slightly over the name, and Peter’s expression momentarily darkens at the mention of his father. Mantis hurriedly pushes on.

“I was reading the chapter on the body, and there was a section all about reproduction. It was talking about the function of the menstrual cycle, and stated how women do not bleed during pregnancy. I have never once menstruated, so I thought I must therefore be pregnant...”

Gamora rubs her head, desperately trying to stave off her oncoming headache. Taking a moment to compose herself, she addresses Mantis.

“Mantis, your species does not even menstruate. Be grateful, it is not a pleasant experience. For future reference most species can only get pregnant after mating.”

Mantis hangs her head in shame, nodding.

“I- I am sorry for causing all this trouble. I did not think.”

Gamora places a gentle hand on her shoulder, waiting for her to meet her gaze before continuing.

“Mantis, you have nothing to apologise for. You did not know. If you find yourself with questions, come and speak to one of us. I am happy to answer any regarding... female matters, and I am sure the others would be more than happy to deal with more general matters.”

She pauses to gaze pointedly in their direction. Drax and Peter nod in agreement, but Rocket grumbles to himself under his breath. Gamora narrows her eyes at him and, squirming under her glare, he too quickly relents and gives a non-committal grunt of acceptance. Mantis gives a tentative but genuine smile.

“Thank you all. I must admit, I am glad I am not in fact pregnant. I was very worried about my abilities as a mother.”

“I am groot.”

Groot earnestly informs her. Mantis blinks happily.

“Really? You do?”

“I am groot. I am groot?”

Now positively beaming, Mantis nods emphatically.

“Of course! I would very much like to help you. Let us go now.”

With that she follows Groot off to his room to assist him with his latest game. Watching them go, Drax too smiles.

“I am glad there will be no children. You all lack the discipline needed to be a good parent. It would have fallen to me to assume the role of father figure.”

“Yeah yeah big guy, whatever helps ya sleep at night. I’m just glad this flark-fest is over. I’ll be down in the engines- if anya ya need me, tough.”

With that both Rocket and Drax leave, so that only Gamora and Peter remain in the cockpit. Stealing a glance at Gamora, Peter takes in the set of her frown. Rubbing his neck sheepishly, he gives a nervous chuckle.

“Heh, seems I’m sorta maybe responsible for this misunderstanding. My bad?”

Gamora gives a sigh, but her expression has no real anger behind it.

“Just be more careful in the future. You should have actually read the book before giving it to Mantis. Or, better yet, actually answered her questions yourself in the first place.”

“Okay that was fair. Harsh, but fair. Live and learn I guess?”

Gamora rolls her eyes but steps closer to him. She has to suppress the smile on her lips.

“You’re unbelievable.”

Peter waggles his eyebrows.

“You know you love it.”

Finally allowing her smile to break, Gamora draws even closer to him.

“I do.”

Unable to take it anymore, Peter closes the last remaining distance between them and pulls her in for a kiss. As they break apart, he grins at her.

“You know, the Guardians did a pretty good job of raising Groot. Maybe a kid wouldn’t be so bad an idea after all-“

Gamora thumps him in the side.

“In your dreams, _Star Dad_.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a 100 word drabble but it grew. I promise I have not abandoned my WIPs, I have just hit a few snags on the latest chapters. They will be up before Christmas though!


End file.
